Imposible no imaginarte a ti
by Marumieta
Summary: "Nosotros… Aún estamos juntos… ¿Verdad?" Ambientado en Digimon Tri


**Imposible no imaginarte a ti**

Las vistas desde ese tren elevado le parecían siempre nostálgicas y preciosas. Incluso en un día como ese, en el que la lluvia impactaba sobre los cristales haciendo que todo se viese distorsionado. Arregló su falda al levantarse del asiento, con cuidado de no perder el equilibrio se acercó hasta la puerta y con la mano acarició el cristal dejando escapar un suspiró. A medida que avanzaba el tren, el enorme estudio de Fuji TV se hacía cada vez más grande. Tuvo que darse la vuelta para poder seguir el edificio con la mirada, al cual el circuito estaba rodeando.

Su plan inicial había sido volver a casa después de visitar a Meiko esa tarde, sin embargo, ahí estaba, de camino a Odaiba. De vez en cuando a Sora le gustaba pasear por ese lugar y recordar los buenos y no tan buenos momentos que habían pasado en esa isla artificial. Y esa tarde, tras haber compartido el dolor que Meiko padecía por perder a su compañero digimon, el corazón de Sora necesitaba embriagarse de aquellos preciados recuerdos.

Quería animarla, pero no sabía qué más podía hacer.

Bajó apresuradamente en la parada que la llevaba directamente hasta el Tokyo Big Sight, ese recinto en el que había tenido que estar sentada sin hacer nada, presa de Vandemon y de su propia impotencia. Detestaba no poder ser útil, no poder ayudar a los demás. Se quedó mirando el edificio mientras la lluvia resonaba al caer en su paraguas y por fin supo cuál sería el mejor movimiento que podría llevar a cabo.

Cogió su móvil y mandó varios mensajes, esperando que alguno de ellos regresase a ella en forma de respuesta. Su cara de estupefacción reflejaba lo mucho que le había sorprendido que Taichi, increíblemente rápido, hubiese sido el primero en hacerlo. Cuando pensaba en lo mucho que había crecido su amigo, a veces sentía que ya no necesitaba para nada sus "consejos de mamá", como él los etiquetaba en alguna ocasión.

" _Pareces mi madre"._

Sonrió al recordar a Meiko diciéndole esas palabras horas antes. Sora siempre había tenido ese papel según sus amigos. A veces no le gustaba que se lo dijesen, pero ella lo asumía, ya que actuar como la mamá del grupo lo hacía casi instintivamente. Pensó que tal vez por eso tuvo la necesidad de contestar al mensaje de Taichi, felicitándole por la rapidez de su respuesta.

Siguió andando, alejándose del recinto y acercándose al parque que debía atravesar para llegar al punto de encuentro con sus amigos. En ningún momento dejó de mirar la pantalla de su móvil, esperando una respuesta en especial. Pero Yamato no parecía estar tan libre como Taichi.

La pelirroja tenía casi media hora de paseo por delante, y se lo tomó con calma, puesto que iba a ser la primera en llegar. Agarró bien el bolso bajo su brazo y sujetó el paraguas con una sola mano. Observó los edificios a lo lejos, el paisaje del río bajo el enorme puente, y sacó alguna fotografía intentando captar la lluvia. Cuando llegó al paso de peatones que debía cruzar para llegar hasta Fuji TV, pudo reconocer a Taichi bajo un paraguas transparente. Comprobó sus mensajes mientras esperaba a que el semáforo le permitiese avanzar y apagó la pantalla un poco desanimada. Probablemente nadie más iba a venir.

Corrió hasta su amigo, a quien saludó con una pregunta.

-¿Te apetece una bebida caliente?

Entraron al konbini que estaba bajo el edificio para comprarlas y de paso resguardarse un poco de la lluvia. El pequeño rinconcito dentro de la tienda equipado con una mesita y un asiento circular exclusivo para clientes les vino de perlas. Se acomodaron en él antes de abrir las bebidas.

-¿De verdad te basto yo para esto?

La pregunta dejó a la chica desconcertada. ¿Cuál era el problema? Siempre habían hablado de muchas cosas, tanto de fútbol en el pasado, como de inquietudes en el presente. No entendía la actitud de su amigo que la miraba esperando una confirmación.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Se me hace raro que me llames a mí y no a Yamato.

Su amigo había nombrado a la persona de la cual sentía que se iba alejando últimamente, por lo que su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Sin embargo, supo conducir la conversación a su favor.

-Taichi, os he avisado a todos -se indignó la pelirroja mientras desenroscaba el tapón-. Y eres el único que ha venido.

-Ah, lo siento -se disculpó el moreno sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía.

Yamato no debía ser su principal preocupación ahora, había citado a sus amigos de imprevisto para hablar del tormento de su nueva compañera. La dulce y tímida joven que había llorado en su hombro durante largo rato esa tarde.

-Me preocupa un poco Meiko -comenzó por fin después de dar el primer sorbo a su té verde-. Esta tarde estuve en su casa. Llevaba aún el pijama, y parecía que apenas había salido de su habitación.

Taichi apoyó sus manos a ambos lados de sus piernas en el sofá mientras alzaba la cabeza.

-Creo que deberíamos insistir -continuó Sora-. Visitarla hasta que sea capaz de reponerse.

-¿"Deberíamos"?

-Sí, todos -Sora frunció el ceño-. Es nuestra compañera, y lo está pasando mal.

El joven dejó de mirarla para dar un par de tragos a su bebida antes de que se enfriase. Ella esperó unos segundos al ver que Taichi parecía estar meditando, pero su paciencia no era infinita.

-¿Crees que no deberíamos? Dime qué piensas.

-No lo sé -dejó la lata de cacao a un lado para cruzarse de brazos-. Sé ponerme en su situación, pero no lo sé…

Sora sonrió ante esas palabras que no esperaba.

-Meiko y tú os entenderíais muy bien. Podrías visitarla mañana.

-¿Solo? Imposible -negó con la cabeza enérgicamente-. No sabría qué decirle.

Al ver cómo se avergonzaba su amigo, la pelirroja pensó que podría vengarse un poquito y meterlo en un aprieto.

-¿Por qué te has puesto rojo? Meiko es muy mona, ¿a que sí?

-¡No!

-¿No lo es?

-Quiero decir… -el chico rascó su cabeza, intentando buscar una explicación que le valiese a su amiga-. No quiero decir eso, es que… ¡Sora, olvídalo!

Pidió perdón a Taichi en su mente al sentirse más aliviada después de reír gracias a la cara de confusión de su amigo. Era todo un poema.

Siguieron hablando sobre el tema un rato, y al terminar las bebidas salieron con sus paraguas en busca de algún rostro conocido. Ninguno de los demás niños elegidos había podido reunirse con Sora. Todos se habían disculpado con ella por no ser capaces de acudir a la improvisada reunión. La pelirroja revisó otra vez el único mensaje que no había sido respondido, seguía igual.

-¿Vendrá alguien más?

-Parece que no -dijo ella guardando el móvil en su bolso escolar-. Entonces, ¿la visitarás mañana?

-Que sí, que sí -Taichi metió la mano que tenía libre en el bolsillo de su pantalón-. Yo… Tal vez sí que sepa qué decirle.

Sora sonrió amargamente, entendía a lo que se refería su amigo. Era cosa del pasado, pero el portador del emblema del valor y su compañero digimon siempre recordarían la felicidad, el dolor y la angustia que juntos habían superado. Y definitivamente, Meiko y Meicoomon también podrían.

La chica posó su mano en el brazo de su amigo y le dedicó una sonrisa que este le devolvió.

-Bueno, aún debo terminar un proyecto para mañana -anunció él mientras estiraba un poco sus hombros-. ¿Volvemos juntos?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Realmente se sentía mejor, pero le apetecía seguir un rato más por ese lugar. Su amigo se despidió de ella y comenzaron a caminar en dirección opuesta el uno del otro.

La intensidad de la lluvia había bajado, haciendo que el sonido de las gotas en su paraguas apenas fuesen audibles. Se detuvo en el camino un momento mientras buscaba en el bolso sus auriculares, cuando una voz muy conocida la llamó frente a ella.

-¿Sora?

De todos los mensajes que había mandado, el de Yamato era el único del que no había conseguido una respuesta, por lo que encontrarlo ahí fue una muy grata sorpresa.

-Llego tarde, lo siento -saludó a la chica con una disculpa.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo hasta el Big Sight? -Le preguntó a la vez que se acercaba hasta él.

-Vamos -señaló con un gesto de su cabeza el semáforo que acababa de ponerse en verde.

Guardó los auriculares que había conseguido encontrar y caminó a su lado, todo lo cerca que le permitieron ambos paraguas.

Sonrió al entender el motivo por el cual Yamato no había contestado antes. No era la primera vez que el joven no prometía nada antes de saber si realmente iba a poder cumplir un compromiso, ya fuese en una cita o en cualquier otro tema.

-Me alegra ver que estés sonriendo -le dijo él sin apartar la vista del frente-. En tu mensaje dijiste que algo te preocupaba...

-Ah… -ella lo imitó y dejó de contemplar al joven para desviar la mirada al camino-. Ya lo he hablado con Taichi, hace un momento.

Yamato no contestó, simplemente posó sus ojos azules en los de ella. Sora supo que con esa mirada se estaba disculpando nuevamente por no haber podido acudir lo antes posible, y sonrió. Solía entenderle demasiado bien aun sin palabras, aunque no era siempre.

-Meiko agradecerá que hayas llegado tarde.

El joven frunció el ceño, y la pelirroja comenzó a contarle sobre el estado de la última integrante del grupo cuando fue a visitarla, todo lo que ella y Taichi habían discutido dentro del konbini, y el resultado final. No fue mucho tiempo el que costó para ponerle al día, pero ya habían empezado a caminar por el puente que antes Sora había cruzado.

-Debemos hacer lo que esté en nuestra mano -concluyó Yamato-. Pero, Meiko debe querer nuestra ayuda.

Sora asintió levemente. Sabía que el joven tenía razón, y quizás, el hecho de insistir más de la cuenta podría provocar que su compañera se sintiese atosigada. No quería causarle más angustia de la que ya estaba padeciendo, y se preguntó si realmente había hecho lo correcto pidiéndole a Taichi que la visitase.

Yamato percibió la vacilación en los ojos de la chica. Hacía tiempo que no la veía tan dubitativa, y verla de esa forma le recordaba que Sora no siempre era la mujer fuerte y decidida que tanto le maravillaba. No podía negar que él también estaba preocupado por Meiko y Meicoomon, pero admitirlo justo ahora, probablemente eso aumentaría el estrés de la pelirroja.

Teniendo en cuenta que lo había citado ahí solo para eso, en vez de desviar la conversación a otro tema, el chico simplemente intentó quitarle importancia al asunto. Ambos sabían que era una situación grave, pero poco podían hacer para animar a su amiga, a parte de lo ya planeado.

A Yamato le preocupaba que Sora acabase hundiéndose tanto como su nueva compañera, después de todo, su empatía era capaz de llegar hasta ese extremo. Y por si fuera poco, el problema de Meiko y Meicoomon no era lo único que les producía intranquilidad. El hecho de que cualquier digimon pudiese llegar a ese estado, sin haber advertido ningún síntoma, les asustaba inmensamente.

-Taichi conseguirá darle el valor que le falta -las palabras de Yamato sonaron muy seguras, como si hablase de un hecho y no de una posibilidad.

-Tienes razón.

Por supuesto que la tenía, al menos en eso confiaba él ciegamente. El chico cerró el paraguas al percatarse de que la lluvia apenas caía. Al otro lado del río pudo ver en el cielo la mitad de un arcoíris, formado con los rayos de sol que anunciaban el final del día. Sintió la necesidad de sacar una libreta y ponerse a escribir la letra de una canción que tenía a medias, pero un ataque de timidez se apoderó de él, abandonando a paso ligero los últimos metros del puente. Giró ligeramente la cabeza para comprobar si la chica lo seguía, y pudo ver cómo guardaba el paraguas plegable en su bolso.

La expresión en el rostro de la joven ya no inquietaba tanto a Yamato. Con solo mirarla podía saber que había dejado salir parte del peso que la afligía. Se quedó esperando a que ella le alcanzase de nuevo, mientras él observaba con una sonrisa cómo el viento agitaba su pelo.

-¿Tienes frío? -Quiso saber él cuando estuvo a su lado.

-No, estoy bien.

Asintió con la cabeza, sí que parecía estarlo. Las farolas comenzaron a encenderse al entrar al pequeño parque que debían atravesar, lo que les hizo recordar que la hora de la cena se acercaba. No había motivo para continuar velando por el estado de ánimo de Sora, pero eso no significaba que Yamato fuese a dejarla ir tan pronto. Tenía muchos otros motivos por los que le apetecía que la pelirroja le acompañase un rato más.

-¿Qué harás ahora?

-Hmm… -Sora echó una mirada al cielo, aún amenazante con dejar caer más agua-. Debería volver ya a casa.

Le costó unos cuantos pasos para poder hacerle la pregunta, y se detuvo en seco para hablarle cara a cara.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa a cenar?

Los parpadeos y la boca medio abierta de la joven hicieron que Yamato se pusiese nervioso. En realidad hacía mucho tiempo que Sora no visitaba su casa, ¿pero era necesario sorprenderse tanto? No es que él no quisiera invitarla, ni mucho menos, pero últimamente apenas coincidían en su tiempo libre. Temió que rechazase la invitación, por lo que estuvo a punto de decirle que no hacía falta si no le apetecía, pero Sora fue más rápida.

-Claro, ¡por qué no!

Hubiese suspirado aliviado si su corazón no se hubiera puesto a acelerarse tan repentinamente. Ni siquiera recordaba si tenía en casa algo para cenar, o si quedaba algún ingrediente con el que pudiese cocinar, pero ya había sugerido el plan y no iba a echarse atrás ahora. Como si hubiese leído su mente, la joven propuso pasar por un konbini para comprar la cena. Era la opción más segura, desde luego.

Dentro del establecimiento, dejó que Sora escogiese por ambos, y él pagó la cuenta. Era lo menos que podía hacer, ya que la idea de cenar juntos había sido suya y ni siquiera iba a tener la oportunidad de cocinar para ella.

Era de noche cuando llegaron al apartamento y Yamato tuvo que encender la luz para poder descalzarse en la entrada. No había terminado de ponerse las pantuflas cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Sora pudo ver que no había más zapatos a la espera de ser calzados, e instintivamente se puso nerviosa. Era de esperar que el señor Ishida estuviese trabajando, y no era la primera vez, ni mucho menos, que estaban solos en casa. Pero no podía evitar sentirse un tanto emocionada, como si fuera la primera vez.

Entró despacio hasta donde el anfitrión se encontraba, ya terminando la corta llamada.

-¿Tu padre?

-Sí -contestó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta del uniforme.

La pelirroja continuó andando hasta la cocina, donde buscó la mesa para depositar la bolsa con la compra.

-¿También cenará con nosotros? -Le preguntó al verlo llegar hasta ella.

Negó con la cabeza mientras se aflojaba la corbata.

-¿Te importa si me cambio de ropa antes de cenar?

Sora le permitió ponerse cómodo mientras ella sacaba las bandejas de comida, no sin antes haberse lavado las manos. Dejó todas las fiambreras abiertas, en el medio de la mesa, y colocó un bol para cada uno con sus palillos correspondientes. Se sentó y apoyó su cabeza en las palmas de sus manos mientras daba un vistazo a toda la cocina. Le encantaba estar ahí, sobre todo cuando Yamato cocinaba. A su mente acudió una imagen de su chico preferido en delantal y no pudo evitar pensar en lo nostálgico que le parecía. ¿De verdad había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez? ¿Tal vez meses? ¿Tan ocupados habían estado? A veces, incluso, le daba la impresión de que ya no eran pareja, y eso le asustaba. Pero lo eran, ¿verdad?

-Perdona por haberte hecho esperar -interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica.

-No pasa nada -lo siguió con la mirada, observando la ropa que llevaba, y él se percató de ello.

-¿Qué pasa?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y esperó a que tomase asiento para coger sus palillos. Tan solo le apetecía mirarlo, sin motivo alguno, y una repentina vergüenza que apareció de la nada no iba a dejar confesárselo. Ella no imaginaba que el de ojos azules estaba pensando algo parecido. Verla frente a él, esperando en la mesa de su cocina a que estuviese listo para comer juntos le hacía sentirse muy cómodo. ¿Por qué no lo hacían más a menudo?

Cenaron con calma, a pesar de que Yamato reconoció que se moría de hambre. Pero es que la reciente crisis digital que se les venía encima era un asunto inmensamente importante. Ambos estaban inquietos por el tema, pero lo poco que podían hacer ya lo hacían. Koushiro era, probablemente, el que más presión sentía. Sora le prometió a Yamato que se encargaría de llamarle más tarde, para asegurarse de que había comido bien. Y con eso, la velada llegó a su fin. La pelirroja ya estaba en la puerta, abriendo el paraguas ante el regreso de los nubarrones, cuando el anfitrión la llamó.

-Sora. Puedes venir… cuando quieras. Aunque no te lo diga, puedes venir siempre que quieras.

La joven se quedó congelada, dándole la espalda en la entrada. Esas palabras le habían producido un hormigueo que corrió desde su cabeza hasta su pecho. ¿Él también sentía que había pasado demasiado tiempo sin estar juntos de esa manera? Se dio la vuelta, intentando ocultar su cara, que seguramente estaría roja, pues sentía el calor por todo su rostro.

-Yo… -habló ella de esa forma, sin mirarlo-. ¿Puedo…?

-P-por supuesto -no la dejó terminar.

La pelirroja sacó todo el valor que llevaba dentro y tragó saliva. Cerró su paraguas una vez más y lo agarró con fuerza entre sus manos mientras alzaba la cabeza para encarar a Yamato, que la miraba con un semblante que le transmitía perfectamente lo abrumado que se sentía.

-¿Puedo quedarme un poco más? -Le preguntó con la mirada fija en los azules ojos del joven.

Él abrió la boca para contestar, pero no salió ninguna palabra. Poco a poco, sus labios se cerraron en una sutil sonrisa. Asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia atrás en el pasillo, invitándola a entrar nuevamente.

Sora miró al suelo con la excusa de buscar sus pies para descalzarlos, pero su verdadera intención era la de ocultar su expresión de extrema felicidad. Aunque hubiera sido imposible haberse dado cuenta de ello, puesto que Yamato ya no estaba esperándola en el pasillo, sino en su habitación. Él sabía muy bien que la joven se preocupaba mucho por los demás, y también intuía que necesitaba continuar hablando de algo. Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, pensando en cómo seguir quitándole más carga de esa que ella misma se empeñaba en llevar a sus hombros. Sin embargo, cuando Sora apareció por la puerta de su habitación no pudo encontrar en ella ni una pizca de preocupación. Una sincera y feliz sonrisa, intentando ser disimulada sin éxito, tomaba cada vez más protagonismo en su rostro. Le pareció tan bonita en ese instante que dejó su asiento para acercarse y coger la mano que acababa de soltar el bolso en su cama.

Los problemas que les rodeaban no habían terminado, ni parecía que fuesen a hacerlo pronto. Pero momentos como esos les hacían recordar que tenían a una persona especial con la que siempre se sentían de aquella forma...

A Sora le costaba imaginar a otro hombre que no fuese él cogiendo su mano y apretándola mientras la acariciaba. A Yamato le era imposible apartar la vista de la mirada avergonzada que se había dibujado en el rostro de ella ante ese contacto.

¿Cómo iba Sora a pensar siquiera en otra persona cuando aún se ponía nerviosa al recordar el momento en el que se declaró años atrás? ¿Pero por qué a veces sentía que aun estando a su lado, caminaban por mundos distintos? ¿Cuán lejos estaban el uno del otro en realidad? ¿O quizás todo eso solo existía en su cabeza?

Quería una respuesta, y lo ansiaba tanto como él deseaba en ese mismo instante besarla. Yamato necesitaba hacerle llegar sus sentimientos, esas cosas que muchas veces no sabía expresar en palabras, pero que se le daba tan bien con un simple gesto.

¿Había sido un malentendido lo que les había llevado a sentir que estaban perdiendo algo importante a medida que pasaban los días? ¿O tal vez había sido un nuevo estilo de vida, el miedo a afrontar diferentes tiempos, o el comenzar a caminar por desconocidos caminos? Lo único que pudo responderse a sí mismo fue que se sentía feliz al estar sosteniendo su mano, poder sonreír tranquilamente a su lado, y verla devolverle la sonrisa como si entendiese todo lo que quería decirle. Eso le fascinaba y le asustaba a partes iguales, podía leer a través de él tan bien…

Todo su cuerpo se detuvo entonces, soltando rápidamente la mano de ella, como si acabase de descubrir el sentido del universo y tuviese que obedecerlo. Se sintió idiota al ver cómo ella llevaba sus brazos hacia atrás, dejándolos a su espalda mientras sus labios simulaban una sonrisa, esta vez una llena de desconsuelo.

Sora apretó sus manos al pensar en lo cerca que el chico había estado a punto de romper la barrera invisible que acababa de descubrir entre ellos. No sabía de dónde ni desde cuándo ese obstáculo estaba ahí, y lo peor del asunto era el hecho de que parecía que ambos se habían acostumbrado a su existencia.

Esa noche algo era distinto, pero no parecía que fuese suficiente como para cambiar la situación. Buscó su bolso con la mirada y su corazón empezó a debatir entre volver a casa o aporrear aquella barrera.

Quería hacerlo. Quería formularle la pregunta que a veces asaltaba a su mente y que le producía una enorme angustia al pensar en que no sabía cuál podría ser la respuesta correcta. La portadora del emblema del amor sentía que no entendía nada acerca del amor, por lo que necesitaba actuar. "¿Nosotros aún estamos juntos?" Solo debía formular esas palabras. Pero sus labios no hicieron ademán de intentarlo siquiera.

Yamato se odió a si mismo. Toda la felicidad que Sora acababa de mostrale y que le había entregado a él con solo contemplarla, había hecho que se esfumase en cuestión de segundos. No supo por qué había actuado de esa forma, pero no era lo que su corazón quería hacer. Se percató de la dirección de la mirada de la joven, y temió que agarrase su bolso y saliese corriendo. No quería eso, por lo que volvió a coger su mano.

-Yo… No quiero que te vayas.

Su intención de apartar sus ojos de los de ella quedó en eso, en una intención. A veces actuaba como un idiota, y realmente no podía evitarlo. No sabía cuál era la mejor forma de expresarle lo mucho que necesitaba su sonrisa de felicidad a su lado, y actuó por instinto.

Componer una canción de amor a ratos era complicado, pero pensar en su mujer favorita siempre hacía que las ideas le viniesen solas. La mano que tantas letras había escrito gracias a ella se acercó hasta su suave rostro, acariciando su mejilla.

-Nosotros…

Sora solo había dicho esa palabra, como si le costase horrores continuar con las siguientes que pretendía enunciar. Yamato no estaba interesado en si pensaba seguir hablando o no. Ahora solo podía contemplar sus finos labios, llenos de dudas.

Soltó la mano de la joven para poder acariciar su rostro enteramente, y con cuidado llevó sus labios hasta los de ella. Estaba nerviosa, él podía notarlo, pero poco a poco sintió que se relajaba. Quería transmitirle toda la seguridad posible con ese beso, protegiendo los labios de ella dentro de los suyos. Continuaba acariciando su rostro cuando ella le devolvió el gesto, apretando fuertemente su boca contra la suya, pasando a abrazar al chico por el cuello. Lentamente Sora apartó su cara para posarla en el hombro de Yamato, quien ahora estaba rodeándola con ambos brazos por su espalda.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no hacía falta. No se movieron ni un ápice, no había prisa. Sin una palabra, sin más gestos, tan solo se quedaron en ese abrazo como queriendo transmitir el uno al otro las pocas intenciones que tenían de separarse.

Sora respiró hondo en su hombro y dejó escapar una lágrima. Normalmente se sentía capaz de hacerse la fuerte, y creía que lo era, pero el olor de la ropa de su novio le hizo recordar muchas cosas, las cuales no quería olvidar ni perder. Tras un sollozo cerró los ojos y se prometió a si misma que no iba a permitir la existencia de ninguna otra barrera entre ellos.

Yamato notó que la pelirroja estaba llorando, pero sabía que al igual que la lluvia en un día de verano, no era una mala señal. No quería volver a equivocarse y dar por hecho que su novia le entendería siempre aunque no dijese lo que sentía. No obstante, por ahora siguió en silencio y la apretó contra él con más fuerza para intentar transmitirle que no iba a marcharse a ninguna parte sin ella.

Todas las preguntas sin responder que hasta hacía unos minutos martillaban sus corazones una y otra vez, habían volado fuera de la habitación sigilosamente, como una silenciosa mariposa.

* * *

 **Esta pequeña historia es un regalo de cumpleaños para Claudia, que ama esta pareja tanto como yo. Felicidades~ :D**

 **Reviendo Digimon Tri y pensando mucho en estos dos, he supuesto que sería muy normal una situación así, y este ha sido el resultado. :D Espero que le guste a alguien más~**

 **Adoro a estos dos. Fueron mi primera OTP. *_***

 **Muchas gracias a mis beta readers kawaiis por leerlo antes y darme opiniones. *_***

 **Clau, espero que te haya gustado. *_* Yo creo que sí. *_* *sonrojo**


End file.
